Most types of tweezers are generally of a uniform size and are designed for use by women. These types of tweezers may not be suitable for use by men. Current tweezers are designed mainly with women's ergonomic/human-factor measurements in mind, meaning that they are designed for smaller hands and fingers. The small size of tweezers may make it more difficult for use by men because they typically have larger fingers and hands. Moreover, the amount of pressure exerted to operate cosmetic tweezers is also designed for use by women.
Additionally, most commercially available tweezers are designed for grooming rather than the removal of splinters or other debris that may lodge in the skin. Men are more likely to use tweezers to remove debris that is lodged in the skin as the result of manual labor.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved tweezers that are more suitable for use by men. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.